A Visit from an Old Flame
by FosterStinson
Summary: What happens when Wonder Woman comes to visit Bruce in the Cave, decades after they had last seen each other


**A/N: This story was inspired by the scene where Ra's/Talia comes to visit Bruce, and also of a piece of fan art I saw depicting this scene.**

Bruce Wayne sat in his chair with Ace by his side, reading the latest new reports on his giant computer. The current Batman, Terry McGinnis, was currently out on a mission tracking one of his fiercest enemies, Inque. Bruce lies back in his chair and sighs. He runs his hand through his hair and hits a button on his computer, closing the news and opening up an image from the past.

There stood the original Justice League. There was Superman, his smile as bright as the sun. Green Lantern with a slight smirk on his face, and next to him stood Hawkgirl, barely gazing dreamily at him with a smile on her face. There was the Flash in the front, on his knees with his arms widespread, as if to say "Hey, look at us! We're the Justice League!" J'onn stood smiling, with Diana next to him. She looked beautiful, just like always. Lastly there stood the Batman. Not looking at the camera, no expression on his face. A blank look of boredom and vengeance.

Bruce had no regrets about his actions as Batman. Although, he did wish he had been more of a friend to his friends. He recounted what had happened to all of their lives. Superman was still leading the Justice League. John Stewart and Hawkgirl had retired. Shiera passed away four years ago. Wally West was the first of them to die. He was killed by his worst enemy, Professor Zoom, who the Justice League had never faced as a group. There was nothing they could have done to help him. J'onn J'onzz had exiled himself back to Mars. Bruce assumed he was still alive, but he had no way of knowing. Diana had returned to Themyscira after her mother died. She was now the Queen of the Amazons.

The cave opened and the Batmobile came speeding in.

"Any luck?" asked Bruce as Terry hopped out.

"Nada. I've searched every square inch of this city. Unless Inque found a way to change colors and look like a normal person, then I'm not even sure she's in Gotham. Listen, any other night, I'd go out and keep searching, but Dana and I-"

Bruce stopped listening as Terry started ramble on about his night with Dana. He looked at the picture of the Justice League, particularly at Diana.

"Take the night off." Interrupted Bruce.

"Wait, really?"

Bruce just smiled at Terry.

"The Batman I knew would never take a night off for a girl. Well, not me anyways." Said a voice that Bruce was all too familiar with.

"No…" mumbled Bruce as he swiveled his chair over to the stairs. Terry also turned around as their eyes landed upon "Diana." Said Bruce, getting out of his chair. As she walked into the light her appearance became clearer. She still looked beautiful. She'd barely aged. She looked as if she was only a year older than the last time Bruce saw her. Although now she did have a few grey streaks in her hair.

"Who…?" mumbled Terry, glancing at Diana, and glancing at the screen. He did a double take, repeating this action. "No! Is that Wonder Woman?"

She laughed. "I haven't been called Wonder Woman in a long time."

"Terry, this is Diana. Diana, this is my new protégé, Terry McGinnis."

They shook hands and Terry said "It is a real honor to meet you! My mom idolizes you, she always complains about how she bets you never had to do any housework or raise two irresponsible boys."

Diana briefly glanced at Bruce and said "Maybe in another life, but certainly not this one." She turned to Bruce. "Bruce, it is so good to see you."

"Likewise, Diana. You've… aged well."

"Aged well?! Are you kidding me?! She's gorgeous!" said Terry.

"Terry, why don't you go out and meet Dana?" said Bruce, reminding Terry of his prior obligations. He then took off the Batsuit and went running, stumbling on his way out. He took one last look at Wonder Woman and left.

"Dana, Diana, you Batmen sure have similar taste in women."

"She's nothing like you." Said Bruce, sitting back down. "She's whiny, and she doesn't have your charm."

"You always did know how to sweet talk a lady." Joked Diana.

"What are you doing here Diana?" it wasn't that Bruce wasn't glad to see her, he was, he just wanted to know why she was there.

"I wish I could say I came because I missed you."

There was a silence. Bruce expected a real answer, and she knew that.

"Kal visited Themyscira. He offered for me to rejoin the Justice League."

"And?"

"I said no."

"Why?"

"It wouldn't be the same. He's got a good team, they don't need me."

"Those were two very different answers."

She smiled at him.

"It's not the Justice League without Batman."

"Terry is a part-time member of the Justice League."

"The _real_ Batman."

"He is the real Batman."

Wonder Woman kneeled in front of Bruce and put her hand on the side of his face. "_My_ Batman."

Bruce put his hand on top of hers.

"Diana, I can't-"

"I know you can't. Kal's offer just got me thinking. I did miss you."

"I've missed you too."

Diana stood up and walked over to the case containing Catwoman's whip. She placed her palm against it and sighed.

"Bruce you were infatuated with so many women in your prime. Was there ever a time when you truly loved me?"

Bruce waited a long time to answer. Perhaps too long.

"Yes."

She walked back over to him.

"Then let this be my final goodbye." She kissed Bruce and he kissed her right back.

When she reached the top of the steps she took one last look at Bruce Wayne. "Until we meet again."

That was the last time they would ever see each other.


End file.
